


Happy Birthday

by Katness2019



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Birthday Fluff, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Confused Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, No Slash, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: It's Virgil's birthday, and Deceit and Remus show up to give him a present.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Happy Birthday

Virgil felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as Patton set a steaming mug of black coffee on the table. And of course, it was Virgil’s favorite mug of which he stole from Roman. 

“I still am disgusted by you and Logan,” Roman sighed disappointedly, his luminous eyes cringing at the black coffee.

Logan tsked at the prince, “It’s much better than the pure sugar you drink.”

Roman rolled his eyes at Logan but said nothing in response. Most likely because he didn’t want to debate at nine in the morning.    
Patton finally finished making the final mug, of which was his own, but instead of coffee, the mug was filled with chamomille. Roman still had coffee like Virgil and Logan, but his was filled with sugary creamers to hide the bitter flavoring.

“So how did you kiddos sleep?” Patton questioned, a bright fully awake smile stretching across his face.

Virgil could not tell the Moral side that he slept well, without lying. It was the same as every night, he maybe slept for two or three hours on his goodnights. Last night however he got five, yet, he still felt worse than usual. 

“I for one slept,” the Prince paused for dramatics, “Wonderfully!”

“My sleep had no interruptions,” Logan shrugged indifferently more interested in sipping the energy booster in his cup.

“Aww,” Patton cooed as he ruffled Logan’s neatly done hair, “I’m glad you slept well!”

Logan lifted a hand, possibly to swat Patton’s hand away from him, but he stopped and let his hand lay limp in annoyance. Roman’s concentration was on Virgil, “What about you Nightmare Boy?”

Virgil shrugged as he mumbled in his cup, “Better.”

Virgil felt Roman’s eye linger a bit longer perhaps in hatred...loathing...despisment….

Logan opened his mouth, but what he was going to say would remain unknown because at the exact moment-

“VIRGY!”

Virgil frowned as he turned to see no other but Deceit with his usual eerie calmness and Remus who essentially acted like his perverted toddler self. 

“HALT PEASANTS!”

“Oh Yay Deceit!”

“Why are you two here?” Logan interrogated, his mug hitting the table immediately.

Deceit waved a hand in Patton’s direction out of friendliness, however, he was shooting a dark look at Logan, perhaps because of the question. 

“We simply wanted to give Virgil something,” Deceit drawled glaring at the Logical side.

All that was heard was a hiss of silver, and then a sword was pointed at Deceit’s throat.

“Kinky,” Remus whispered, still loud enough for all to hear while clapping his hands with a small motion.

“Oh, my stars!” Patton gasped, “Roman why are you aiming a sword at Deceit?!”

“He is going to kill Virgil!” Roman gasped incredulously using a free hand to make dramatic motions.

Remus laughed as he drank his shampoo from his wine glass, “Calm down, we’re only POISONING HIM!”

“We are giving Virgil a birthday gift,” Deceit groaned, lightly hitting Remus. Virgil felt his heart melt, he didn’ think anyone would notice his birthday, but of course, his old friends remembered.

Roman dropped his sword sadly, Patton awwed, and Logan knitted his eyebrows together,

“It’s your birthday,” Roman murmured softly.

“Why didn’t you tell us, I could’ve thrown a party or...I don’t understand,” Patton worried.

“I didn’t want you to do anything,” Virgil comforted, “I just didn’t want to be a burden.”

A groan was heard from Remus who flopped onto the table, “oh hush young Virgil the Virgin, everyone would commit mass genocide for you...granted I would do it for a random circus clown...that was a one time ting.”

Logan frowned, “Ting..?”

“Virgil you’re never a burden,” Roman shook his head, “Sure your gloomy, and emo, and angsty, and-”

“A hot tamale!” 

Roman looked back up confused at his twin.

“Please, don’t lie, that’s this snake’s job.”

Patton snapped his fingers, “I got it! We can have a movie night, and I can get a Costco sheet cake!”

Virgil shook his head, “You really don’t have to.”

“I want to!” Patton declared, “And Remus and Deceit can stay too!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one cares but I just figured this out.  
> Roman is Thomas's creativity, along with his fanciful, romantic side.  
> So ROMANtic.  
> Isn't that crazy?! I already got the LOGic and Logan.  
> Anyway, I might post a part 2.


End file.
